The Scorched Years
by Dalek-Who
Summary: Five years after the events of 'A New Dawn' by Otokage , on an island with no Pokemon, a boy takes the biggest journey of his life, and then down the abyss of darkness. Disclaimer: Not liable for any addictions if you are addicted to very good stories .
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have actually taken on those long continuing journey stories. Yes, yes I know, it is out of my regular writing style but I am giving it a chance. This is going to be a good one. And yes I will be continuing Pokemon Spotlight, it's just that these sort of jobs are hard with a broken wrist and no internet connection. Well anyway, on with the story!

* * *

In a galaxy far, far away,… Hitler was just about to beat Mario in Beatles Rockband during the Moustache Olympics… Oh, wait wrong story…. Anyway here is the real one. Enjoy!

* * *

I never truly knew what it meant to want but not have. Let me refrain that, need but not have. Because we all want something and have all not been able to have it, like me before just now, but not being able to have something you need, like truly require are two different ball games, each with whole different kinds of players. But that might be going too far. Let us go to where this all started, and how it happened, then we can pick up from here and then move on. Shall we?

* * *

It was a cool, dark night in the summer. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and it was already dark out and cooler than usual. Not to mention the off shore breeze made the fast, silent winds make you even colder when you are wearing your short sleeved work uniform you wear in the back of some hot, stinky seafood restaurant you call your workplace and others call the kitchen. Anyway, I had just got done my shift at probably the worst seafood restaurant on this small couple miles long tourist trap some call an island. I was walking home on my usual path, the sands on the beach, right next to the ocean where the view of the moon was beautiful. The sea breeze was chilling the whole of my tired, weary body. Further down the beach I saw the shadow of a man, larger than me and sitting on the sand about 5 ft. from the furthest waves when they come inward. He was staring at the moon and writing in some sort of journal. I walked up to him and stood with him as we stared at the beauty of the dark night sky, and the full, bone white moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked, I was talking to a complete stranger but it didn't matter, the gorgeous sight just made it feel right.

"I can't believe I lived all these years up until now not being able to see this." the man replied not taking his eyes off the moon. The man had neat dark hair and sort of on the tall side. A small head, wearing glasses, was just like his other small ears, hands, and feet, making only his size make him seem strange.

"I know what you mean. You just need to see this once and it makes you lust for more." I said surprised at how smart I just sounded.

"That won't be a problem now because I will be able to see this every night until I die now." he said glancing at me.

"I don't think I know you, everyone sort of knows everyone else who lives on this island year round." I said.

"No, I just moved in today and I am here to stay… What's your name?" the man asked me getting up off the ground.

"Michael" I said sort of shivering, goose bumps covering my arms and legs. Working all day until now had completely fatigued me of my energy.

"And how old are you Michael?" the man said observing me.

"14 years old." I said.

"And how many do you have on this island, Michael?" the man said in a peculiar way almost as if he knew the answer.

"How many what, sir?" I asked confused.

"I want you to have a present." the man said.

"That won't be necessary, sir. Unless it is something that can keep me warm the next two miles until I get home, then don't bother, I'll be fine." I said kindly, actually really interested what this stranger could possibly have or want to give to another stranger like me.

"I insist you have it. You take this and tomorrow stop by 302 Sunset drive, ok." The man said putting my hands in his and handing off some sort of sphere to me.

"Ok." I said unconvinced.

"What is this anyway?" I asked.

The man took it back and threw it on the ground about five feet away from us on my side. Before I could ask what he was doing a bright light shone from the ball and blinded me. I heard a whooshing noise from behind me but paid no attention at all. How could I when a small, foot tall yellow and black creature stood right in front of me. I turned around to the man and saw he was gone. Vanished out of thin air not even leaving a footprint or sign of his existence. I turned back at the creature which was pacing back and forth in the sand. I took a step forward and it stooped. It sat there staring at me, waiting for me to make the next move. I took another step forward, making the distance between us so much less. As soon as I put my foot down, flames of the brightest orange and yellow erupted from its back.

"Qqquuuiiiiiiiilll!!!" It squealed as the flames grew in size on its back. Totally blown away by this, I stumbled backwards. " What is this thing?" I wondered in awe. The heat coming from the flames was warming up my whole body, making me feel alarmed but secure. This tiny fire creature was obviously quite scared of me, due to the expression on its face, and the way it squealed. It was probably more afraid of me then I was of it. I ran over to it and put my hands on it, my chest away from the largest flames. My action surprised the creature to the extent of it ceasing its inferno. I brought the creature up to my chest and hugged it, for no reason at all why I was hugging this unknown thing. It remained in my arms pressed up against my chest not even moving or struggling to break free or setting me on fire.

"Cyndaquil!" it said still motionless. I held it in my arms and stretched my arms out away from me. "Your called Cyndaquil now, are you?" I asked it not expecting a reply. I picked up the red and white ball on the ground that it emerged from and put it in my pocket. I again held this creature in my hands against my chest and began to walk, a new warmth to satisfy me until I arrived home.

* * *

When I got home I tucked the creature into my shirt to hide it. I opened up the doors and walked in. I saw my dad and my mom eating their dinner we usually have when they **wait **for me.

"Where have you been?" my dad asked.

"Long story." I said headed for the stairs to my room.

"Don't you want dinner?" my mom asked stopping me.

"Yea!" I said rushing up the stairs with the lump in my shirt.

I ran through my door and locked it shut. I sat the little creature on the pillow on my bed and looked at it. It sat there watching me and then started to walk about my bed. "Now what am I supposed to do with you?" I asked taking the red and white ball out of my pocket.

"Cynda." It said almost as if it were trying to answer me. I held out the ball the man through and that this little guy came from and tried to pry it open.

"How did this little guy fit in here?" I thought to myself.

"MICHAEL!!! DINNER!!!" my mother shouted.

I jumped out of surprised and made my finger accidentally slip onto the circle in the middle of the ball, which opened and shot out a red light at the thing on my bed and made it vanish into the same light and return into the ball.

"So, that's what this is for!" I said surprised looking at the ball.

I put the ball in my pocket and joined my parents for dinner. After dinner was over I ran back to my room and closed the door. I threw the ball onto the bed. It opened and that same animal came out.

"Cynadquil!" it said.

"Welcome back!" I said with a grin.

I threw it a piece of the meat we were having for dinner, and it happily scarped it down while I got dressed for bed. I looked at it, all curled up on my bed and for the first time saw how cute it was. I wrapped a blanket around it and crawled into bed. "Things are going to be different around here." I thought to myself as I turned out the lights. "Very different."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the sight of the little creature crawling over to me when it knew I was awake.

"How sweet?" I thought as I grabbed it and brought it close to me.

It licked my face and nuzzled in my arms. I heard my mother's footsteps pounding up the staircase. "Here comes mom…" I thought, "HERE COMES MOM! OH NO!" I thought again as I scrambled for the ball. I pressed the button on the ball and returned the thing before my mom barged in.

"Get up! Your late for school!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!?" I asked trying to sound like I just woke up.

"Just kidding! It's the summer remember." she said. I hate it when she "jokes" with me. "No, but seriously, get up." she said as she walked out. I got dressed in regular clothes, and while my mom was in the bathroom I snuck out the door. I grabbed my bike and started pedaling towards Sunset drive.

The end of Sunset drive ended with a cliff and a large building built on top. In front of the building there were about six people, four in their 60's or older, and all carrying signs and protesting outside the gate that led to the building. I walked my bike up to the front of the small protest and pressed the intercom button on the gate.

"Sir, it's me, Michael, from last night." I said not trying to attract any attention from the protesters.

"Ah, Michael come in!" the man's voice said on the intercom.

The gate opened up and I ran inside before the gate closed again, like it did on the protesters. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The man from last night opened up the door dressed in a white Lab coat.

"Hello, Michael! Come in!" the man said as I followed him inside.

" Do you have your Cyndaquil?" the man asked.

"So, that's what this is."

I said throwing the ball on the ground and the Cyndaquil emerged.

"Let me introduce myself." the man said, "My name is Professor Fir. I am a researcher for the Yakuza corporation, or the creators of that Cyndaquil." the Professor said.

The man exclaimed how a company called the Yakuza Corporation had created these things called Pokemon and what they were about. He explained in depth about the way Pokemon work, the different types, evolution, capturing Pokemon, Pokemon becoming lifelong partners, fighting with Pokemon, the Pokemon League, evil organizations who use Pokemon, everything, until I was in the know about Pokemon especially my Cyndaquil.

"So, the reason why I set up my research lab here on this island is because this island is one of the few places that never had Pokemon." the professor said.

The old mayor of my town five years ago said he would have nothing to do with Pokemon because he was one of the few who thought them no good. He and the town council arranged to ban Pokemon from the town. So no one knew about them except the adults who would have no part of them. Once the old mayor lost to the new mayor of town, he lifted the ban on Pokemon and allowed them on the island. Mind you, no one still was going to have Pokemon and no Pokemon were introduced or live near the island, so that was why the professor came, to get this island in with everywhere else that had Pokemon.

"I have big plans for this island once we get my plan into motion for turning it into a paradise for people and Pokemon." the professor said.

"I think I get everything now." I said, "And I want to travel with Pokemon, catch Pokemon, battle with Pokemon. I want to do it all!" I said.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" the professor said reaching into his pocket, "I have another gift for you!" he said pulling out some sort of red machine. "This is a Pokédex." he said, "When you meet new Pokemon you can scan them and this Pokédex tells you about the Pokemon and adds its data to its archives. I want you to get the data for every Pokemon you meet, for your and my own benefit."

"Ok!" I agreed.

"One more thing I want to do." Professor Fir said leading me to the outback of his lab.

There was a court of some kind out there made of dirt and had painted lines around it to represent a battle court of some kind divided in the middle by a line and a Pokéball. The court was surrounded by grass around it, trees at the far ends of the back of the property and the view of the ocean from the cliff, and a man made staircase made from the cliff leading down to the beach from the lab.

"I want to teach you how to battle." Professor Fir said to me. I agreed and we stood at opposite ends of the court. "First throw out your Pokeball on your side of the court." he said throwing out his. Both of our Pokemon emerged from the balls. On his side there was a purple rat. I brought out my Pokédex and scanned it.

"Rattata." it said, "the mouse type Pokemon. Don't let its size fool you, Rattata is actually a true survivor, able to survive any environment or extreme." "Making it a perfect test subject." the professor said. "The way a battle works is we have both our Pokemon fight each other until someone gives up or is knocked out."

"Ok." I replied.

"Your Cyndaquil should know Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, and Ember by now." the professor said. "You shout commands for you Pokemon to do in this battle."

"Cinder, use Smokescreen!" I shouted. Cyndaquil started to emit large amounts of smoke from its mouth.

"Cinder?" Fir said.

"I wanted to name it!" I replied.

"Rattata use Focus Energy!" the professor shouted, not being able to see like his Rattata in the thick smoke.

"Cinder, use Tackle!" I said before I heard a loud thump noise come from the smoke. "Keep on doing it Cinder!" I shouted.

"Rattata use Quick Attack!" Professor Fir said as I heard loud movements come from the smoke and see Cinder fly and land on the ground in front of me.

"Cinder, you ok?" I asked.

"Quil!" it said sounding angry.

"Rattata use Quick Attack/ Cinder use Ember!" the Professor and I shouted. We heard loud movements and heard Cinder squeal as a faint light was seen in the smoke and the Rattata running out of it with its tail on fire.

"Rattata return!" The Professor shouted as he returned his Rattata, "Congratulations, Michael! You won your first Pokemon battle!"

"Way to go Cinder!" I said as it leaped into my arms, and nuzzled up against my chest.

"Well, you should be good to go now. Keep in touch with me, and try to visit, ok?" Professor Fir said.

"I will, Professor." I said as I walked with him to the front of the lab. The protesters were gone, for now, and I was able to leave with ease.

"Goodbye, Michael!" the Professor shouted, his Rattata by his side. I hopped on my bike and pedaled for my house.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my house, Cinder on my shoulder, and noticed no one inside. It was going to be hard but I was going to have to leave my home, my job, my town, and my parents behind. I wrote them a note explaining everything, about me and Cinder, and Professor Fir, and about my future. I told them I'd stay in touch and I would come home to visit, a lot changed then from when I left. Once I was done writing the letter, I grabbed by bookbag and filled it with clean clothes, water bottles, food, money, sunglasses, a sleeping bag, First Aid, and a map. I was going all out, because I didn't have that much money. I locked the door behind me, put the basket that fit on my bike on and put Cinder inside, and pedaled off, towards our new adventure. We were ready to blaze the trails we made along the way.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter of The Scorched Years, and I hoped you liked it. It will be getting so much better and addicting by the third or fourth chapter so stick with me until then. Expect to see the next chapter soon. So long!

-Dalek_Who


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dedicated readers! Obviously you must have enjoyed my first chapter to The Scorched Years otherwise you wouldn't probably be reading this, right? Anyway, I know what I am doing with this and expect it to get addicting either this chapter or next chapter. But for now… Let's get this new chapter started! **(We need more viewers!)**

* * *

Well here we are. I managed to get us up to this point. I am sure we will be caught up to this point right now in a little bit. But for now, let's finish what we need to, to get to the present, shall we. I swear you are so impatient. But you will learn patience soon enough. I know I did, and so did Cinder.

* * *

"Wow! This is so much better than spending my days cooped up in that hot, smelly kitchen." I thought to myself, adjusting the sunglasses on my head and brushing the sand off my legs. Me and Cinder were relaxing at the beach, still in our hometown, before we hit the road. Cinder was content with sleeping on my lap as I laid down and caught a few rays. Early I was surprised to see an old tree, in the dunes with a nest of Pelipper and Wingull in it.

1. Professor Fir works fast!

2. I was so glad I was able to snag their datas before they flew off.

3. I hope I get to see at least one more different type of Pokemon before me and Cinder leave, just one.

Earlier,

"What's this?" I said to Cinder who was holding another Pokeball in his mouth. "The professor gave me a spare Pokeball? How nice!

and then…

"Oh wow! What are those!" I whispered to Cinder as I pulled out my Pokédex. In a dying cherry tree on the dunes there was a nest. The nest was home to three small white, and blue birds, and a larger white, and blue bird resembling a pelican. I scanned the pelican first. It turned out to be a water and flying type Pokemon called a Pelipper, and the smaller ones were its children, the pre-evolution of Pelipper, Wingull. I drew out the spare Pokeball from earlier. But in disappointment, the birds flew off before I threw it. SO I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING ELSE…

"Boy, trying to capture those Wingull sure is **hard work** isn't it, Cinder?" I said chuckling.

"Cynda." it agreed, as I watched a boy of about the age of ten, in a blue bathing suit and a brown bowl cut run up to me.

"Is that a Pokemon!?!" the boy asked eagerly with a look of excitement.

"Yep, sure is." I said coolly.

"Can I pet it?" he begged.

"Sure. But be careful, and make sure your hands are dry." I said, remembering what Professor Fir had told me about Fire types.

"Wow!" the boy said petting Cinder and waking him up at the same time.

"Hey everyone! Come here!" the boy said beckoning to a small group of some more kids about the same age.

The group ran over to where we were at. "IS THAT A POKEMON!" the majority of them asked.

"OH! MY! GOD! A REAL POKEMON!" they said, or something along those lines.

"I must look like a god to them! This is awesome!" I thought to myself watching them all swarm Cinder and rub him.

"Finally another trainer!" a boy shouted as he walked up to where I was sitting.

The boy was wet from head to toe, probably ran out of the water when he saw me. He was wearing a black wetsuit and carrying an equally as wet grey dog. We both pulled out our Pokédex and scanned each other's Pokemon. His was known as a Poochyena, a dark type dog. The professor told me to be careful when fighting dark types because they can be mean, and nasty.

"Wow, another Pokemon! the children said as they ran over to the boys Poochyena and started to pet it instead of Cinder. Cinder spat a flame on the ground in disgust.

"You looking for a battle?" I asked.

"I could go for another win!" the boy said setting down his Pokemon. "You want to fight here on the beach."

"If you like your Poochyena with its fur burned off, I do." I said, "How much money do you have?

"$160!" he said, "You?"

I shouldn't have came with all my money when I left.

"$340!" I said, wishing I ate my words.

"Alright, you give have of your money to one of the kids and I'll give the other half of my money to the same kid." he said pulling out a $50 and 3 $10 bills.

I looked over at the kids who were all raising their hands and jumping in the air and telling them to pick them prior to the others.

"You sure we can trust them?" I said jokingly, "They look mighty suspicious."

"We have Pokemon. They try running off, they won't get far." he replied.

I walked over to the boy who first approached me, the one with the bowl cut and blue trunks, and handed him my money. He looked trustworthy.

The other boy did the same and started to drag his feet in the sand. He was trying to make the lines to one of those battle courts I had fought on previously. When he was done and the field was set, a safe distance away from the people lying on the beach, some watching, some continuing what they were doing.

"Kid carrying our money." my opponent shouted, "You be ref. You say who wins or loses. Okay?"

"Ok…" the boy replied unsure. The boy went on the side opposite to the kids watching, with more people joining them.

Cinder was jumping side to side as if he was warming up and taunting the Poochyena. While the Poochyena, on the opposite side lowered the front its body, looking like it was ready to pounce.

The boy signaled the beginning of the match with a shaky Go.

The boy began by commanding his Pokemon to use Sand Attack, who started to kick sand into Cinders face.

I could tell Cinder definitely didn't like this, who shot an angry ember at the Poochyena. The Poochyena didn't budge, just watching the ember speed by it. The crowd of kids were shouting cheers, half on my part, half on my opponents. Other beachgoers either joined the kids to better experience the action or sat by where they laid their stuff and watched, equally as excited.

Poochyena started to howl really loud, what Professor Fir told me about stat increasing and decreasing moves I didn't like. That boy was increasing his attack, therefore he was soon going to strike while Cinder was blinded. I told Cinder to use Smokescreen, who started to breathe the large quantities of smoke. The smoke did its purpose and stayed for a little but soon was blown away by the sea breeze.

"Poochyena! Use Bite!" the boy shouted as his Pokemon lunged towards Cinder and jumped on his back and bit his neck. Cinder let out a cry of pain as he ran around my side of the court frantically in pain. I quickly thought and told Cinder to use Ember.

"I think the Sand Attack hit you in the eyes too, or the smoke is still blinding you." the boy said confidently, "My Poochyena is on your Cyndaquil's back, not in front of him!" he scoffed.

Cinder let out a steady stream of Ember. When Professor Fir told me about Pokémon's abilities he let me know about Cinder's.

"Each Pokemon has a special ability." the professor started, "Some have more than one, and others just one. Your Cyndaquil's for instance is called Blaze. When your Cyndaquil is really hurt or tired, its fire type moves become incredibly stronger. Use this to your advantage in battle."

Once Cyndaquil let out the steady stream of ember, the fire on his back lit massively. The Poochyena's fur caught fire fast. Ironically, Poochyena's ability helped out too in this battle. Its ability is called Run Away and I think you know what I mean by that. As soon as that the flame got a hold of Poochyena's fur it pounced off of Cinder, running and howling, knocking down beach umbrella's as it made its way into the water where it extinguished its flames.

The boy returned his Poochyena in disbelief. He hung his head and walked off of the court. All of the kids yelled and cheered with excitement. I ran over to Cinder and picked him up and gave him a hug. The bite on his neck left a bad looking mark on him but the bite didn't pierce his skin. All of the adult onlookers clapped their hands, and one group handed over their money to another group. "Wow. They were seriously betting on me… Whatever. I still won and would be getting my own money. I walked over to the group of kids who all congratulated me and Cinder and praised us. They tried asking questions as the boy who served as referee handed me the money.

$80 bucks richer, I walked back to where I was lying, before the match and resumed my rest. Cinder went back to his original spot on my lap and tried to fall back asleep. All of the kids followed me, still trying to ask me questions. A few I answered, a few I didn't, trying to act to cool to answer that one question or so. I tried to rest for another hour until I got up.

Cinder followed me as we strolled down the beach. The group of kids were still following us, me in front, Cinder beside me walking on all fours, and the kids following us some walking regularly and others on all fours bowing as they crawled. I could get used to this.

We walked up to the pier, and climbed the stairs, the kids in hot pursuit. Cinder and I walked over to the fisherman and asked if they saw anything weird today. They pointed out a part of the ocean bottom where none of them were fishing at. They weren't fishing there because whenever they cast their lines their something ate their bait and hook without a tug or struggle. I peered at the water from where I was standing up high on the pier and could see something big down there.

When people praise and compliment you from things like good job on the match, to you are the best Pokemon trainer ever you become brave, courageous, and hard headed. You think you are invincible, though you are far from it. Thinking you are invincible makes you do stupid, life threatening things, like jumping off a fifty foot high pier into the unknown waters.

When I fell into the water I was able to make out the shape of what was down there. There was a big oyster down, there open with big eyes and a big tongue sticking out. I started swimming to it, but when I got close enough it withdrew into its shell.

I had to think fast because I was running out of water, so I swam over to it, and picked it up, making sure to apply pressure on the shell incase it opened up. I carried the oyster over my head once I reached the pat of the water, where my head stuck out and I could run on the bottom. The children, or my fans, were making quite a big fuss out of me jumping off the pier and how cool I was to be able to carry this thing with me. I started to make my way towards the shore while Cinder picked up full pace and did the same on top of the pier, with the kids close behind. Once I made it to land Cinder rejoined me and we ran out to the high dunes part of the beach. Now way was whatever this is going to make it back in top the ocean without a fight. In the sands away from the shore would be the best place to fight because it was dry, open, this thing couldn't get away, and Cinder would have the advantage.

The kids rejoined me as I threw the oyster in the sands at least 10 feet away from us. Boy that sucker is heavy. The kids stayed safely behind me and Cinder while I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned it. I was right about it being a Pokemon, it is known as a Shellder, the bivalve Pokémon. I was going to catch this one, even though Professor Fir told me it was going to be hard.

"Michael, what can extinguish a flame?" Professor Fir asked petting Cinder.

"Umm water?" I said, "Why?"

"What else can?" he pressed on.

"Umm, dirt." I added.

"Right, water can extinguish a flame, and dirt can suffocate it. So water and ground types are strong against a fire type like Cinder. So are Rock types. So Cinder is at a disadvantage when fighting any of those types."

"Ohh." I said.

"What catches flames or melts?" Fir asked.

"Grass catches flames, and ice melts." I said.

"Right! So Grass and Ice types are weak against Fire types. Bug and Steel Pokemon are also weak against Fire, so try to match up Cinder against those types, and not Water, Ground, or Rock." the professor exclaimed.

"Will do, Professor!" I reassured him.

I had Cinder use tackle to try roughing it up a bit, but it was no use, it was fully protected when in its shell. Not even Cinder's ember did anything to the Pokemon, the flames just bounced of the shell. It wasn't going to come out of that shell, and I wasn't going to try risking me wasting the only spare Pokeball I have. Me, and Cinder, sat there waiting for it to open up its shell, but it was no use. After five minutes of waiting I got an idea. I walked over to the close Shellder and picked it up. I carried it over to where Cinder was and held it a few feet above Cinder. I told Cinder to use Ember which made the flames on his back light up The flames grew larger until the bottom of Shellder's shell was touching the fire. We were going to roast it out. The kids caught on to what I was doing and started cheering for me. This was going to work.

Three more minutes of holding the shell over the fire happened, and I was about ready to drop this thing in the sand and walk away. But, to my disbelief the Clamperl opened up its shell, trying to get out of the heat that was cooking and hoping to get some water. I knew that this thing was going to hurt me if I didn't let go, so I tossed it and it luckily landed on the top shell, dazing and hurting it even more. Now was the only chance I would get, I had to do my thing now. I commanded Cinder to Quick Attack Shellder before it withdrew. Cinder dashed in the sand and hit Shellder dead on, and knocked it back a few feet. "This better work!" I thought to myself as I held my only Pokeball in my hand and made sure that I threw it on the mark like they taught me the only three days I played baseball.

The Pokeball hit Shellder and sent it inside. It fell to the ground and started wobbling like the professor said it would. Every now and then the kids would all gasp as if it had popped out, but on the third wobble it stopped. "We did it!" I shouted to Cinder as I ran over to him and the Pokeball and picked up both. All the children sent out shouts of excitement and split up into two groups. One surrounded me, and the other surrounded Cinder. I must have been the highlight of the day for each of them. Reel the playbacks!

1. Being able to see and pet Cinder.

2. Me and Cinder winning a Pokemon battle in front of them.

3. Me jumping off the pier and into the water.

4. Watching me battle and catch a wild Pokemon.

Yep. I made their days.

Me and Cinder walked over to the water and I threw the Pokeball where the tide was coming in at. The Shellder came out of the Pokeball and immediately hopped into the water where it gleefully enjoyed the fresh water it was deprived of. I let it splash around in the water while I walked over to where I had my towel and stuff and collected everything into my bag. I returned to the Shellder and returned him to his Pokeball. I walked over to my bike, picked Cinder up, put him in his basket and got on.

Before I left my fans I noticed that I knew one of the kids. Her parents are good friends of my own. I am sure that they will all tell their parents what the spectacle they witnessed on the beach today, including her and I am sure that her parents will tell my own. I know my parents will be heartbroken knowing I left home but they will be so proud to know what their son has done so far. I know they will.

This was going to be the second time I showed up at his door step today, but that was going to be ok, when he finds out what I did already. I walked over to the gate and pressed the intercom button.

"Professor Fir! I am back!" I said eagerly.

There was no reply.

I pressed the button again and pushed the gate. It opened up. "That's strange. His gate is unlocked. He must have had to get back to his work really quickly. He does work hard, doesn't he?" I thought to myself remembering the Wingull, Pelipper, and Shellder I saw already.

I walked up to his door and knocked on it. I kept on knocking for about three minutes until I gave up and walked to the back of the house. The court was still a bit messy from when we battled on it earlier. I looked through the glass door he had so he could look at the view when inside. He wasn't inside where I could see either. That is strange. He might be on the beach, writing down some research on the waves or terrain on the island and seeing if it was suitable for some Pokemon. Yeah, that is probably what he is doing. Just doing some field work.

I walked down the steps of the cliff with Cinder on my shoulder. We reached the bottom and saw the Professor.

"PROFESSOR FIR!" I shouted looking at him.

He was wearing his bathing suit and sunglasses, and sitting on a beach chair with a reflector sheet to get more sun rays. The Professor wasn't working! He was relaxing on the beach! I was so off.

"Ohh! Michael! Is that you? Haha… I was just uhh… ummm…. researching how the UV rays could affect the Pokemon on this island. Yep just testing the UV rays." the Professor said trying to be convincing.

"Whatever you say Professor Fir." I said not buying it, "Anyway, I was about to leave soon when I had spotted a nest of Wingull and Pelipper on my way to the beach."

"You saw my Wingull!" the professor said excited. "Oh boy! I knew that setting them out this morning wasn't too soon! This is big Michael, the first Pokemon on the island, and soon I'll release a few more and the island will soon have indigenous Pokemon!"

"And I met a boy on the beach with a Poochyena and we battled and I won!" I said adding to his excitement.

"That's wonderful! Two wins in one day! You're on fire Michael!" the Professor said getting up.

"Just like that Poochyena's fur." I joked. "Also, I was by the pier and the fisherman were telling me there was something in the water, and I saw it and jumped off the pier. I brought it ashore and look!" I said throwing the Pokeball in front of him.

My Shellder came out of the Pokeball and stared at the Professor. "Shellder!" it said looking at the ocean and hopping in the water.

"YOU SAW ANOTHER WILD POKEMON IN ONE DAY ON THIS ISLAND! AND YOU CAUGHT ANOTHER POKEMON IN ONE DAY! THAT'S AMAZING MICHAEL!" he shouted inspecting the Shellder.

"Yea! You have been working really hard with trying to get Pokemon like Shellder on the island haven't you sir? I said complimenting him.

"Oh, no Michael! I never released any Shellder's into the wild yet." he said looking at me.

"Then where did this one come from?" I said hoisting my open Shellder above my head.

"It must have fell off a fishing boat. But it is still wonderful you caught your second Pokemon in one day." he said.

"Thank you Professor!" I said returning my Shellder, "I will be leaving the island now to start my journey. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I invited my parents over to your place tonight." I said backing away slowly.

"WHAT?!?" the Professor exclaimed, "Your joking right!"

"So they can get to know you and you can explain what happened to me. Well I'm off!" I said running up the stairs of the cliff.

"Keep in touch, and visit!" he said getting up and ready to go inside, probably to get dressed up and clean up his unorganized lab.

"I will! Thank you for everything Professor!" I said losing sight of him.

I hopped on my bike and started pedaling off. We were off to wherever the winds were ready to take us, even the ends of the world itself. You think anything is possible or could happen when you have been what I've been through. And I regret none of it. Not yet that is.

* * *

The Scorched Years: Chapter2 is brought to you by Dalek_Who, with the contributions from, YOU the reader. Thank you so much for reading and Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 where the real action and plot kick in for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back loyal readers! I knew you wouldn't give up just yet! Get ready for the twist! Coming at you now!

When someone says the word desperate, what do you think? They may say, the people in third world countries are in desperate need of food. Or. He is so desperate to find someone to love. No matter which ever way it is used, desperate still means the same thing. If you are desperate like me, then you know that people who are desperate are in true need of something. People who aren't desperate will either say it as a bad thing to try to get more help for those in desperate need, or they will use it as an insult to say that someone will do anything to get something they might not truly require. Many different ways to use it, still the same thing, needy. It can happen to anyone, wanting something, becoming desperate, like us.

"You are not getting anymore then what I am paying you!" shouted the owner of the restaurant. "I AM WORKING MY ASS OFF AND HAVING EVEN MY POKEMON WORK FOR YOU!" I shouted glancing over at Cinder who was setting the oil topped stoves of the Hibachi restaurant on fire, and the tank that they had placed Sheldon in to "entertain" the customers. Sheldon was my new Shellder I had caught at the beach, before life got ugly. "I have my Cyndaquil performing fire tricks for your customers, my Clamperl performing circus acts to amuse your customers, and me working myself into a grave to feed and appease YOUR customers!" I said trying to get the attention of the owner of the restaurant, my boss, Mr. Yokono, the Japanese chef.

"I could have Slowbro working faster than you!" he said, continuing to chop chives, "And your Pokemon too!"

That was the last straw. "FINE THEN! IF YOU DON'T VALUE ME OR MY POKEMON, THEN WE'RE LEAVING." I shouted, storming out the kitchen doors. I called Cinder who stopped what he was doing and hopped on my shoulder and I reached into the fish tank and pulled Sheldon out of the water. I walked out of the front door, attracting plenty of attention from the customers and the lady at the front desk. I returned Sheldon, put Cinder in his basket, hopped on my bike and rode off.

Why did I foolishly spend all I had to live off of? After, I traveled off my island via the bridge connecting it to the main land, I traveled quite a distance until I reached a busy, bustling, rat trap city. Thinking I would have great opportunities there, I moronically spent my money on fire proof, water resistant gloves, and a black fire proof collar for Cinder with his name on it, and a new Pokeball. I also discovered they began to make real watches called Poketches so I just had to buy one, in black none the less, because I didn't want to look like everyone else but I had to pay more. Who could have imagined that the Pokéballs in the game cost about as much as they do in real life. And a collar, black Poketch, and gloves cost about $140, with another $20 I spent on mindless things not necessities. So I had $20 to my name and out of a job.

"What am I really doing here?" I thought to myself. "You should just go home, you aren't cut out for this sort of stuff. You should stop whatever you think you are going to do and go back to your normal life."

My stomach growled. "Oh great," I thought, "I am hungry and I own only $20. This won't end well." I was pedaling through a deserted street, all of the stores were dead and I saw nobody on the street, yet one thing was attracting my attention. It was an ATM machine. "Great. I need money but I don't have a credit card for an ATM machine." I said. I really did need the money.

I looked at the ATM machine, Cinder, and a large piece of glass broken off from a beer bottle when the thought that would bring about my future passed into my mind. Not even thinking twice, I had picked up the sharp piece of glass and scratched a box in the body of the ATM machine. "Cinder I need you to use ember on the sides of this square," I said to Cinder as I outlined the box with my fingers, "Until this box melts off the machine. Ok?" I asked.

Cinder seemed to understand, and with a loud squeal Cinder started to use ember.

"QUILLL!!!" Cinder squealed as it the embers started melting the top side of the box.

"That's great Cinder!" I encouraged, "A little more."

Cinder kept on that ATM until the sides of the box were all torched off enough for me to tear off the remaining piece that was keeping the front section of the machine on. I pulled of the slab of metal that covered the front of the machine and was able to look at the inside. The autopsy of the machine revealed the open cavity of the machine that contained a lot of wires and gizmos, and a dispensary where the money came out of the machine from. I tore out the whole plastic case, the money was in and started quickly cramming it all into my book bag. "This is a bad idea! This is a bad idea! This is a bad idea!" I thought as I put the remaining bills in my backpack, perspiration streaming down my face, "I am so going to get caught." After all the bills were in my bag, I put the case dispenser ting back in the machine and threw the slab of metal that covered the inside of the machine off to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" a man in his 30's shouted at me. He was wearing some sort of black get up with a big red "R" on the front.

"NOTHING!" I shouted petrified, "I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T SAY I WAS! PLEASE DON'T SAY I WAS!" I groveled ready to run.

"Tell you what," the man said, "I saw EVERYTHING that you just did but I won't even mention it if you stop by here to get a free meal." the man bargained.

"YES, YES! SURE, SURE! I WILL!" I said taking the business card, it was a strange offer, but I'd do anything to put this behind me.

"Good." he said, "Be there in ten minutes before I go looking for you! Tell them Vince sent you. "

"Ok. OK." I said watching him hope his black motorcycle and take off.

I looked at the business card again to actually get a good look. It said something about a restaurant called Mimmo's Italian Bistro. Serving from 9 A.m. to 11 P.m. and has catering.

What the heck? This guy watches me pull off a crime and he offers me a free meal to keep my mouth shut. This just wasn't right. I was starving anyway so I was even more satisfied to go.

When I arrived at the restaurant I looked inside and saw just some nice Italian restaurant. This guy is offering me a free meal at a nice restaurant?

"Hello!" a young hostess greeted me. "How can I help you."

"Umm… Yea, Vince sent me." I said unsure, I was looking around for anything out of the ordinary, or Vince, who seemed out of the ordinary so far.

"Ohh!" the waitress said, "Ok. Let me seat you at your table."

"Thank you." I said following her. She led me to an enclosed section of the restaurant, at the back part of the restaurant, with a table in the middle of what seemed like a box of rice paper. I was going sitting in a private table?!?

I sat down in the seat and the waitress handed me a paper and pen. "What's this?" I asked.

"Ohh, it is just a Pokemon survey we would like you to take part in. I don't know much about it." she said as she darted out of the room, and closed the paper wall, making it like a box again.

I looked down at the survey and filled in my name, date of birth, address, and gender. I then began the questionnaire.

_1. How many Pokemon do you have? If any name them._

2 , Cyndaquil and Shellder

_2. How long have you had your Pokemon? _

4 days

_3. Have you ever been convicted of any crimes?_

No

_4. Are you registered in any of the Pokemon leagues?_

No

_5. Are you or any of your relatives in Criminal Justice?_

No

_6. How well informed do you think you are of Pokemon?_

Well

_7. Do you work better alone, in a group, or with partners?_

With partners

("This questionnaire is pretty strange…")

8. How well is your vision?

20/20

9. Do you have any phobias?

None known

10. Do you have any allergies?

None Known

11. Do you have any serious illnesses?

No

12. Are you pregnant?

NO (WHAT THE ****?!?)

13. Are you good with traveling?

Yes

14. Do you get seasick/airsick?

No

15. Are you emotionally attached with anyone that would cause you to not leave the area?

No

16. How well can you stay awake?

Well

17. What you call yourself physically fit?

Yes

18. Can you go long without food?

Yes

19. Can you swim?

Yes

20. Do you think you will be ready for what comes next?

I looked down at the paper at awe. "What are they talking about, what happens next?" I thought to myself. I was just about to put my pen to the paper for the last time when suddenly it hit me. The smell was inescapable, I couldn't escape it. It left my body stunned and before I knew it I was unconscious.

I awoke with a funny feeling in my head and stomach. I wasn't able to even see until about a minute after waking up. When I did regain sight I noticed a bright light on me and in the rest of the room darkness. I was tied to the chair I was sitting on and it was quite cold in here. I wasn't at my private table in the bistro now.

"Don't worry about question 20." a voice said, I was unsure if they were talking to me even if I was the only one in the room. "Everyone gets that one wrong."

"Wwwhere am I?" I asked shakily.

"That will be answered later." the voice said getting louder.

An object appeared in front of me and I was able to make out the shape of a person.

"Vince? Is that you?" I asked trying to make out the face.

"How'd you know?" he asked kiddingly.

""What's going on?" I asked.

"You're going to be asked one more question." Vince said.

"I am tired of answering questions." I said.

Ignoring me, Vince continued, "Since I myself witnessed your actions before you came here I know that you have no problem with committing crimes."

He started scanning over a paper before going on, "Everything else you answered seemed to be ship shape." he said.

He must be reading my survey, but why?

"Why am I here? And why did you make me fill in that survey?" I asked.

"You caught on fast enough to know this was your survey, but not as fast to realize why you're here." he said. "You are young though. But not our youngest member."

"Member of what?" I asked sort of scared.

"Why, Team Rocket of course!" he said. "Do you know anything about Team Rocket?" he asked

I remembered Professor Fir telling me about crime organizations like Team Rocket who used Pokemon for their own criminal purposes, "Yes I know about the crime organization Team Rocket." I answered.

"Have any problems with it?" Vince asked.

"None personally…." I said.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind working for it!" he said, " You wouldn't want anyone knowing about what you did today? Or wouldn't want you or your Pokemon to get hurt, would you?"

I tought about it for a moment and then tried to lighten the mood. "There's no need for threats. I'll gladly join." I said thinking about my, Cinder's, and Sheldon's welfare. "Where do you want me to sign?" I said with a chuckle.

Not amused Vince answered "I never said you would join just yet. We have to see if your any good." he said.

"Ok." I am ready for whatever." I said.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you have the chance to run away from us or tell about us, you will be lucky to find yourself in once piece or not drowning in a bag somewhere in the ocean." he said seriously.

"Wwwill dddo." I said frightened.

Vince untied me from the chair and we left the cold, dark room.

We made our way through the dark and to the door where he led me into a bright hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to the battle assessment room and then if you pass that test you'll be ready for registration."

We advanced down the hallway some more, passing the occasional people, some in lab coats, some in business suits, and others in uniforms like Vince. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed answers.

"I've been thinking." I started.

"Don't tell me you don't want in. Because if that is the case I'm afraid that we've gone too far for you to back out and still live." he said as chilling as possible.

"No. I mean I have been thinking about this whole thing. Team Rocket. What does it entail? Like what do I have to do? How does it work? Do I get paid? Do I just live a normal life and this is my job? Can I take days off and vacations? And stuff like that." I said as mature as I could.

"You aren't serious are you?"

"No. I am." I replied

"Ughh." he grunted, "Ok, us Team Rocket members have ranks. There are the grunts and new recruits, squad leaders, admins for each major area, admins who are like second in command, and finally, on top of the food chain there is the leader, our boss."

"Who is he?... or she?" I said, quickly correcting myself.

"Don't worry, it's a he. And his name is Aldo. Aldo started Team Rocket as soon as the Yakuza organization had just started the creation of Pokemon. So he and some of the men he congregated to form Team Rocket, would raid Yakuza labs when given the proper opportunities, and they would steal the Pokemon prototypes or tests. So they had Pokemon before Yakuza had even released them to the public. Team Rocket grew, every member would have at least one Pokemon thanks to Yakuza's release of them, and here we are today. The most powerful crime organization."

"Ok, I understand, but what about my job, and your job?" I asked.

"You will be a grunt if you are able to join. You will be at the bottom of the food chain and you will be paired up with a partner. Then you and your partner will be given "missions" to do to make the most of yourselves and better Team Rocket. You and your partner will be sent on work in various places and jobs in the region, and sometimes you both will be assigned to a squad of fellow members and do assignments all together."

"So, to wrap that all up, I get partner, and we do work and assignments given to us by Team Rocket."

"Exactly. I am a region admin. Us region admins, are in charge of operations in our regions. So I am in charge of squad leaders and grunts. So basically I am the boss around here. I am overruled by admins and the boss. I am equal to the all of the others region admins. Think of it like a chain company. You have the owner of the company, you have people under him, you have managers, and you have employees. So you are like the employee lackey and I am the manager."

"Gotcha."

"There are also scientists, who work on inventions and research for the company, and you have people like politicians and congressmen, and lawyers, who work in for us, like for bailing out members in jail, and creating and approving laws in favor of us and the political work like that. They are the corrupted ones you hear about on the news and that are in the business suits you see here today. Also you go up in rankings by doing the work you are assigned and being of overall importance to the cause. Remember this is a cutthroat organization so don't expect this to be clean or easy. Most of our members already have a criminal record or a bounty on their heads. No joke."

"You get paid some cash and stuff for completing your assignments. You get in trouble while doing an assignment, we will see if your important or valuable enough to bail out. You complete enough missions you can get vacations. You are usually on the move, but you have a place to live at or near the base, and where ever else you have to stay at. You fail a mission, then you won't get paid or any benefits, and it will mess with your reliability/importance/reputation as a function able member. You mess up every now and then, than we understand. If it is one failure after another, then you will suffer the consequences."

"I get the drift." I replied, worn out by all this knowledge.

"Good. Have any problems, questions, or concerns, talk to me."

"Ok."

I wasn't sure where we were walking to, I didn't pay any attention to where we were headed when we were talking. I think he led us around in a circle for a little bit, but I have no idea.

We reached the end of only one of the many forks of the main hallway. At the end of the branch off was a single door.

"Well, just go in here and you will be tested for your skill in battle and handling of your Pokemon." Vince said opening up the door.

"Ok. But what if I fail." I asked before stepping a foot inside.

But it was too late, Vince pushed me through the door and closed it. I tried to open it up but it was locked. Dim lighting, small room, battle court, solitary man. That was all that was in the room. And that as all the needed.

I reentered the bright lights of the long hallway, following Vincent as we headed toward registration. Him seeing me come out of the room was sign enough that I passed.

We reached what seemed like a small room, with a few people on computers. Vince sat at one of the computers, and started to type some average but to the bone knowledge. He only included my picture which I never remembered getting taken, first name, age, rank and Pokemon. There was a final section labeled partner.

"Mind you, there really isn't a Team Rocket registration, this is a criminal organization. But we do need to keep track of our people. So this was just adding you into the system."

"But what about that partner section?" I asked, hopeful that someone my age would be partnered up with me.

"Let me go and get them for you to meet." Vince said just about out the door.

"Them?!? I thought it was just one partner?!?" I said

"It is. I just didn't want you to know if it was a boy or a girl." he called back, already out of sight.

I noticed that he left me a black bundle of clothes, black shoes, black socks, black pants, black gloves, a black long sleeve shirt with a big red "R" on it, like Vincent's, and a black hat. Strange coincidence that all of this matched my black Poketch, and that I actually look good in black. At least they he didn't give me black underwear… I noticed a door with a sign above it that said "Bathroom" on it… Wonder what was in there?

I stepped into the bathroom and locked it because some of these people look like weirdoes, and I began to take of my shirt.

(I CANNOT LET MY VIEWERS SEE THIS SCENE, SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, YOU MUST BUY AT LEAST A 1 MONTH SUBSCRIPTION)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Once I emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and my old clothes in hand, I noticed Vince standing there with a girl, about my height, maybe taller. She wore the same costume as me and Vince but it was more feminine, and she could really rock it. Her great crystal blue eyes were like the ice that chilled my heart when I am sad, her face like the head of a rose, but not he color, and her long, wavy, light brown hair was what seemed like something out of a mythology book that belonged to a goddess of beauty. My first thoughts… **SCORE!!!**

"Michael, this is your new partner, Kelly. She is 14, and is in need of a partner as well." Vince introduced.

"Are you kidding me, Vince?!? This kid! You pick a kid like this to be my partner, let alone a Team Rocket member." Kelly shouted at Vince, taking me and him off guard.

My second thought… **OUCH**

"Kelly, you have gone through three other partners this month, and after one assignment with each of them; one wanted a new partner, the other wanted to quit Team Rocket, and the last one needed Psychiatric help!" Vince reasoned.

"Are you serious?" I asked, starting to regret Vince's decision.

"Stay out of this!" she growled.

"As much as we would like to keep you on field duties, if you keep burning through partners like this, we might have to have you work a job in the base, or send you to a different region admin." Vince said pulling out a paper.

"Come-on Vince! You know me, do you really think she is right for me! Give me a break for once."

"I just met you today."

"Oh yea…"

"Ok now, Michael and Kelly, you will have your first assignment together. Don't screw it up!"

Both me and Kelly nodded.

"Your mission-"

Well that was chapter three of The Scorched Years. What do you think of Kelly? Ouch is right. And I got the name Sheldon, for Michael's Shellder from Sheldon on the show "The Big Bang Theory" a true thirty minutes of comedy, every week.

So Michael is now part of Team Rocket, and is paired up with Kelly, for their first mission.

Stay Tuned for the awesomeness.


End file.
